Missing
by A Slayer
Summary: people are dissapearing all around and its upto the top level SeeD to find out why.


**Disclamer**: OK lets get something's straight here, any of the Square-soft characters and if I did Quistis would be all mine but shes not T-T. I'm not making any profit what so ever on this story, I own the plot and there will be a few OC's to fill in the gaps mmk! If anything changes you'll all be informed!

Ok now that that's done … uuh ooh ya the plot silly me:sweatdrops:

**Summary**: There have been reports of disappearances all across the globe. SeeD are hired by the local government to search for the missing.

Authors note: Sacrifice is being a pain in the ass because I keep thinking 'how the hell do I keep Rinoa with Quistis!' so pairings are going to change and uuh my original plot will be changed as well just because if I'm going to center Sacrifice on Quistis then things are going to be changed around k.

Thoughts:_ 'italics' _

Now **Warning **time: THIS WILL BE YURI! That means girl/girl, so if that offends you then you can ….leave right now! There might be some yaoi and that means boy/boy, there will be blood just because I like blood. The rating will be judged on its content and my love for swearing! --; also this is not Bata red so please excuse my poor grammar and spelling. Now enough of my blabbing lets get on with it!

Failed attempt

A lone figure ran blindly through the night; panting heavily and stumbling into the light if a street lamp. Pants ripped in several places and burses and scratches covering his bare arms and face; eyes glazed over with fear he stumbles forwards back into the shadows and ran.

Growling and screeching echoes around him along with the sounds oh heavy breathing and the constant thumping of his feet against the pavement. He looks behind him and sees its red eyes narrow and dash after him once again. He turns away and catches a glimps of a red cross '_the hospital!' _he dashed towards the double doors at top speed but as he was clearing the corner something lept at him! Knocking him to the cold wet pavement, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Struggling to get the thing off of his chest but it was pinning him down he heard it, the sound that haunted his dreams "n-n-n-no!" he chocked out as his fear blinded him. The last thing he say was those red eyes before darkness consumed him.

(scene change)

He awoke to a blinding light that made his already pounding head ache more then he thought possible, looking around at his surrounding area he bit his lip '_no! I was so close!'_ he thought angrily and thrashed around to try and loosen the restraints pinning him to the examining table.

The room he was in smelled of disinfectant and a light smell of blood, he glanced around and say the table at the side and saw things like surgical knives and tongs all there with all kinds of needles filled with odd colored liquid. Turning his head to the right he stared at the blinking light of a camera and was mildly surprised.

"Sick fucking perverts!" he rasped out at the camera in anger and embarrassment.

The door behind him made a swishing noise and footsteps could be heard behind him. He swallowed as cold fear washed over him. The figure that walked in was a tall man measuring about 6'3" with broad shoulders. He was wearing a white lab coat and black dress pants. His name tag reflected the light in the room and the name engraved on it was Dr. Brozin.

"Ah so it was you, I never expected you to get so far away from the Island" Brozin chuckled at the teen struggling to get free. Brozin reached into his pockets and pulled out a new pair of latex gloves and pulled tem on with a snap.

"Let me go!" the teen started thrashing wildly around trying to break out and run away from this nightmare.

A slap echoed though out the quiet room "You will do as I tell you! Now shut the fuck up!" Brozin growled and proceeded to cut the teen out of his cloths so he could begin his experiments. He prayed to Hyne that his letter would reach his friends in time. he looked back up at the face of Brozin and felt cold fear run though him as he saw the doctor pick up the knife.

"Now you will learn what we do to prisoners that try to escape" Dr. Brozin sneered and brought the blade down to the scared teens chest.

**Well tell me what you think, its going to be FF8 and the second chapter will be soon cuz now I have my ground to work with. Dr. Brozin is my sick little creation and so is the Teen which he has no name just because I have yet to think of one. R an R please**


End file.
